Red Warrior (Earth-616)
| Relatives = Grey Eagle (father), mother (deceased) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Old West | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Comanche | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Warrior | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom Gill | First = Red Warrior #1 | Last = Red Warrior #6 | HistoryText = Red Warrior was the son of the Comanche tribal leader Grey Eagle. Grey Eagle, the chief of his tribe of Comanche, prayed to Manitou before his child's birth, hoping that his son would grow up into a powerful warrior. Grey Eagle was rewarded with a bolt of lightning and knew that Manitou had answered his prayers. He named his son Red Warrior. As the child grew he was trained in both the ways of the warriors and in the skills of the women things like scraping and tanning, sewing his own leggings, "the magic of herbs and roots, the secrets of healing which Manitou hid in all plants." As a result, the child grew up to be skilled in all things, learning warrior skills and "the ways of birds and beasts" and was groomed to replace Grey Eagle as the new chief of their tribe. When his tribe was attacked by drunken outlaws and his mother slain, he convinced his father that it was not the work of soldiers at the local trading post but others. Sending Grey Eagle and the rest of the tribe to relocation, Red Warrior slew the attackers, avenging his people. Not all the Comanches in his tribe liked Red Warrior, chief among those was a warrior named Flaming Arrow who believed that Red Warrior did not pull his own weight among the tribe. Rebuking this Red Warrior challenged Flaming Arrow to a battle to the death. Flaming Arrow agreed and although he tried to cheat during the battle, Red Warrior emerged victorious. Red Warrior further proved his worth to his people when they were suffering from illness and starvation caused by a drought. Red Warrior did not give up when other warriors did and he was able to locate a hidden valley that was lush with water and game, saving his people from extinction. Later on, Red Warrior was framed by his rival Bear Claw for the murder of a local rancher and found himself exiled from his tribe as punishment. However, Red Warrior learned that Bear Claw was working for a rancher named Luke Blanchard who wished to obtain the mineral rich land. He exposed the pair's conspiracy and cleared his name. Red Warrior next defended his tribe's land when a man named Wright was attempting to force the Comanches off using falsified government documents. When the tribe's food supply was threatened by Ossawa the giant eagle, Red Warrior killed the massive bird of prey single-handedly. Not long after, some of Red Warriors fellow braves were murdered by an outlaw named Hana and his men who were posing in a trading post. Surviving the attack, Red Warrior summoned the power of Manitou to exact revenge against the killers. Returning to his tribe, Red Warrior narrowly averted a war between his people and the neighbouring Crow tribe when peace was disturbed by some headstrong Crow warriors. One day while out clearing his fur traps, Red Warrior saved the life of Watami the wolf, the wolf returned the favor by later saving Red Warrior from two rabid wolves. Misfortune struck the Red Warrior on another day while he was clearing his traps. A bear had killed his horse, and so his father Grey Eagle sent him on a quest to capture Kanwi the great white stallion that lived in the mountains. Red Warrior succeeded in capturing and taming the wild horse and making it his own, renaming the majestic creature White Wing. During quieter times, Red Warrior taught the young Comanche named Little Bear the importance of a good education. The tribe we put in danger again when outlaws discovered gold and tried to cause prairie fires to drive the Comanches out. Red Warrior was able to save his people and ironically, the outlaws became victims of their own fire. When some of his fellow braves were murdered by an outlaw, Red Warrior and a group of warriors caught a man trespassing on Comanche land. Red Warrior became convinced that this man was not responsible for the murder and convinced the tribal elders to set him free. The man returned the favor by gunning down the real killer when he got the drop on Red Warrior. A young woman in his tribe named Dawn Star developed a romantic interest in Red Warrior and gifted him with a specially made fish hook that was passed onto him by the wise woman Nakomah who told the Warrior that he had to catch Chinook a massive fish that lived in a nearby river. With only hook and some cat gut, Red Warrior succeeded in capturing Chinook, earning the love of Dawn Star. Shortly thereafter, Red Warrior exposed a man named Fulson's plot to profiteering by selling guns to the Comanches and the nearby Paiute tribe. Realizing the double cross, both tribes slaughtered Fulson and his men. When the bigoted Lieutenant Cornin of the US Army took over his fort in an effort to wipe out the local Comanches, Red Warrior got the assistance of another fort and his own people to take Cronin and his followers down. Red Warrior next defended his tribe from the menacing black puma that was stalking their hunting grounds. When his friend Magowuk was infected with rabies, Red Warrior took on the task of putting Magowuk out of his misery before he could hurt anyone else. Red Warrior has not been seen since, his final fate is unknown. | Powers = In one instance, Red Warrior was shown to be able to call upon the power of Manitou to get revenge against his enemies. This came in the form of heavy rain and lightning. The exact extent of these powers are unknown but are apparently quite limited as he only exhibited them once. | Abilities = The Red Warrior has been trained in all the useful skills of survival of his tribe, he is particularly adept at hunting, tracking and living off the land. He is also very skilled with the traditional weapons of his tribe and is a very good hand-to-hand combatant and horseman. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = The Red Warrior rode a horse named White Wing | Weapons = Spear, knife, bow and arrow | Notes = Since neither Red Warrior nor his supporting characters ever crossed over into other books or received "visitors" from other titles it is somewhat doubtful whether the title even belongs to the Marvel Universe proper. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Western Characters Category:Atmokinesis Category:Trackers Category:Equestrianism